A payment processing system is used to accept payments (e.g., from a consumer) and send the payments to a payment acceptance system (e.g., credit card company) for further processing. For example, the payment processing system may include an electronic funds transfer (ETF) system for accepting payments at vendors, devices, websites, etc. Periodically, payment acceptance systems will update configuration of how payments are to be sent/received. An updated configuration file may be sent from a payment processing update system that coordinates between the payment processing system and the payment acceptance system. One issue with sending a configuration file to update the system is that it does not readily meet the requirements of sending updates to a customer who already has an installed interface or applied local mapping changes.